


Kinktober 2018

by Greenhairedninja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhairedninja/pseuds/Greenhairedninja
Summary: This will be a collection for all the kinktober 2018 drabbles! Warnings and applied tags will be at the beginning of each chapter!1. Deep-throating - McGenji (Blackwatch, Trans* McCree)2. Begging - Gendatta (edging, shibari, cbt, dom/sub)3. Temperature Play - Zendatta (bondage, dom/sub)4. Spanking - Gendatta (spanking, whipping, edging, dom/sub, verbal humiliation)5. Sadism/Masochism - Gendatta (spanking, whipping, edging, dom/sub, verbal humiliation)6. Daddy, Cock Worship - Dragonhardt (dd/lb, dirty talk, oral sex)7. Praise-kink - Genyadatta (fluff)





	1. Kinktober Day 1: Deep-Throating - McGenji

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Blackwatch era, Trans* Jesse McCree
> 
> Also thank you @Synthetic_Soul for beta reading this <3

Muffled groans can heard in the dimly lit room, everything except a small lamp by the side of the bed and the small area it illuminated was filled with darkness. The source of the groans and moans was a tangle of limbs, some of human skin and some entirely cybernetic, metal shining slightly whenever the light broke on the rounded, smooth corners of the body kneeling on the bed. Jesse was lying on his back, his head propped up on a pillow, facing Genji’s front.

**“Fuck-…Jesse”** , Genji groans, his grip in the man’s hair tightening, both his hands tangled in brown hair keeping Jesse’s head steady. His own hips shift forward slightly and the moan turn into a gagging sound. Spluttering around Genji’s cock, Jesse’s hands scramble off the bed to take hold of the cyborg’s hips, trying to push them back but there’s no real strength behind them.

**“Relax your throat, I know you can take it.”**

Slowly Genji pulls back, his cock slipping from the man’s lips with a wet sound. A string of saliva connecting it to Jesse’s lips as he takes a couple of deep breaths, filling his lungs again after gagging on the cyborg’s cock. Jesse’s throat was already feeling sore, his jaw aching and his eyes watering from the moment of panic he had when Genji had pushed forward.

Genji wasn’t speaking, instead he was staring down at Jesse, his red eyes glowing slightly in the darkness. Taking his cock in one hand, human skin against human skin, as he pushed the swollen head of his cock against Jesse’s lips. Groaning, Jesse opens his lips to let his tongue slip out and tease Genji’s slit.

The grip that had relaxed in the man’s hair tightens slightly, causing Jesse to gasp and push his thighs together. He could feel the wetness ooze from his wet folds, his clit pulsing in time with his heartbeat, hard and neglected.

**“Now…relax Jesse…I know you can do it”** , Genji murmurs, moving his hips forward slowly, not giving Jesse a lot of time to prepare for the cock that was steadily pushing its way into his mouth and against the back of it, gagging him for a short moment until he can close his eyes and relax his throat. His inside are clenching tightly now, the feel of the man’s cock sliding down his throat making the bone deep ache worse with every inch that slipped inside. He needs that cock to fill his pussy instead of his mouth and he whines around the member of his cock, earning a loud curse from above him.

The lower part of his mask was still in place, filtering his voice and swallowing the small noises he makes as he rocks slowly deeper inside Jesse’s mouth, his eyes concentrating on the man’s lips. Putting his hand back on to the man’s head he grips a handful of it and moves his hips. **“You’re such a slut for my cock, Jesse”** , Genji groans when he can feel the man’s nose brush against his pubic area and the tightening of his throat as he desperately tries to keep his cock inside and not gag.

**“I am going to come down your throat. I know you love that, don’t you? You’re just a cock-hungry slut, aren’t you?”**

Genji growled, pushing his hips forward, feeling his orgasm approach quickly. The man beneath him was whining, squirming around him and it made Genji’s cock twitch. He was in total control of this man, nothing left of that cockiness and the flirtatious manner.

Pulling slightly back, hearing the large intake of breath through Jesse’s nose he grips his hair tightly, the pained whine coming from beneath him the last thing he needed to be pushed over the edge.

Cursing loudly and buckling forward, almost curling around Jesse’s head Genji shoots his come down the agent’s throat in thick spurts, grabbing the man’s hair tightly as he almost chokes the man on his cock. Jesse’s hands go up to the cyborg’s thighs, pushing against them and trying to get the man to move, to give him some air, gagging around the entire length inside his throat and the hot liquid running down it.Only when Genji can feel his cock stop pulsing, entirely spent and slowly getting soft again, does he pull away from Jesse’s face, hearing the man gag and sputter. He knows that by now the man would be soaking wet between his legs and just the idea makes his softening cock twitch with interest.

**“You enjoyed that Jesse, hm? Let’s see what your other holes are good for then…”**


	2. Kinktober Day 2: Begging - Gendatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Begging - Gendatta (Genji Shimada x Mondatta Tekhartha)
> 
> Warnings: edging, cbt

**“Please…Datta…** **_please_ ** **”**

 

A smack filled the air of the room, followed my a deep moan turning into a groan as the pressure of the approaching orgasm rises.

 

**“Tsk tsk tsk…You think I will allow you to come when you do not even address me properly?”** , Mondatta purrs, his fingers stroking over the tight skin of his lovers tied balls, up his crack and grabbing one of the already red cheeks of Genji’s ass.

 

The heavy breathing, coming from the man currently tied to the large wooden desk in Mondatta’s study, hitches, a whine slipping from the swollen lips turning into a pained groan when his ass is handled so roughly after already having been properly spanked just minutes before.

Genji’s cock was hanging heavily between his spread legs, hard and leaking but with no possibility to release the tension. The tight rope around his balls extending to wrap around the base of his cock snug enough to prevent any release before Mondatta allowed it.

 

Genji doesn’t remember how long it has been already, only knowing the sting in his ass and the throbbing of his cock, the feeling of the plug shifting in his ass every time he shifts. Mondatta had fucked him before, spent himself deep inside of him, not allowing Genji any release and instead pushing the larger plug inside of Genji. Mondatta had ordered him to be a good boy and keep the plug and his load well inside of him or he would face severe punishment.

 

**“I-…I am sorry Monda-…Sir”** , Genji speaks when he trusts his voice again. His throat is already hoarse after the spanking he has received, the shouts and moans costing him his voice.

 

Mondatta hums softly from behind Genji, releasing the warm, red skin and stroking softly over it instead. He was proud of how well Genji was still holding together after all that he’s made him go through, with no release since they started their session.

 

**“See…you know what you’re supposed to say. Deep down you want to be a good boy for me, don’t you Genji?”**

 

Moving his hand from Genji’s ass he strokes one finger over the underside of Genji’s balls, feeling his lover twitch and groan, already anticipating the touch to his tender balls.

 

**“Please…please…I wanna come. Please, Sir.”** , Genji moves his head to the side, his cheek resting on the cool wood of the desk beneath him, trying to look back at Mondatta. He was getting desperate, the tightness in his balls, the pressure of the orgasm but never reaching the peak of release, turning into a dull ache. His balls tender from the few hits they have taken with the back of Mondatta’s hand.

The teasing fingers at the edge of the delicate rope around his cock make Genji move his hips, a hiccup slipping from his lips, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

**“Sir, please. Please make me cum”**

 

Moving his hand to cup the length of Genji’s swollen cock, stroking slowly up the length and pushing his thumb against the underside of the sensitive tip, causing Genji to wail and thrash in his bindings, incomprehensible words spilling from his lips, sobs shaking his chest.

**“Hush now…”** , Mondatta soothes, his hand leaving his lover’s weeping cock and going back to hold the tightly bound testicles.

**“You’ve been a good little slut for me Genji…do you think you deserve to come today?”** , Mondatta asks, making a show of thinking strongly about the matter himself.

 

Genji nods as much as his bound body allows him to do, gasping and trying to catch his breath to use his word.

**“Yes, Sir, please…please make me come”**

 

Hearing Genji ask this nicely for it after the many hours of being on edge Mondatta moves to kneel behind Genji and reach for the knot that holds the small rope in place around the man’s testicle and cock. Opening it and slowly releasing the tightness, letting the blood flow fully back into the organ he uses his second hand to take hold of the end of the plug snug in Genji’s ass and pushing against it before pulling it out slowly, stretching the man’s ass around the broadest part of it. 

The sudden rush of blood back into his testicles and his already oversensitive cock causes Genji to cry out, the pain of it all sharp and pushing him over the edge with a violent jerk of his hips.

 

That was enough to make Genji explode. His body almost seizing with the way his muscles tense all over, his hips humping the air and his moan almost a scream with how intense everything felt, on the border of being too much. His cock twitches with every strong spurt of come being milked from him. His ass squeezing around the plug making him shudder and whine once his orgasm lessens, the come slowly dribbling from the tip of his cock to the ground.

 

He felt absolutely exhausted by the time he stops coming, his cock softening and when Mondatta finally pulls the toy from his ass only a weak groan slips from his lips.

 

**“You were such a good boy for me, Genji. The iris shines brightly tonight”** , Mondatta murmurs, setting the plug down on the desk next to Genji and starting to free Genji’s legs from the table leg, his words marking the end of tonight’s session. Stroking up his lover’s legs as he finishes with them, feeling the man shiver beneath his touch.

 

Once he opens the binding around Genji’s wrist he leans over his lover’s body carefully, kissing the nape of the man’s neck, humming softly and enjoying the way Genji pushes back against him.

 

**“Thank you,** **_Mondatta_ ** **”**


	3. Kinktober Day 3: Temperature Play - Zendatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Temperature Play - Zendatta (Zenyatta Tekhartha x Mondatta Tekhartha)
> 
> Warnings: bondage, temperature play, Dom/Sub

Fastening the last knots around the bedpost, Mondatta leans back to admire his work. Zenyatta was now stretched out on their large mattress, legs and arms bound to the bedposts and his body forming a nice X shape.

 

Watching Zen test the tightness around his second wrist the younger man nods, giving the okay that everything was fine. Slowly Mondatta leans down over Zenyatta’s body, kissing up the man’s chest until he reaches those soft lips he loves so much, placing a sensual deep kiss there.

 

**“I have something special planned for you tonight, my star”** , he murmurs as he moves away from Zenyatta and gets up from the bed.

 

Zenyatta follows Mondatta’s movements through the room with his eyes, his body already tingling all over from the excitement. If Mondatta thought of something new to introduce to their bedroom then that meant a lot of fun…and suffering for Zenyatta to come.

 

**“I need to go grab a couple of things, will you be okay by yourself for a moment?”** , the older man asks, leaning down to stroke over Zenyatta’s thigh, wanting to make sure his lover was comfortable with him leaving for a while to get what was needed for his plans.

 

Mondatta makes an dissatisfied noise at the back of his throat when all Zenyatta does is nod.

**“Use your words, Zenyatta”** , he says, voice stern and fingers slightly digging into Zenyatta’s thighs.

**“Ungh…yes, yes I will be fine, Mondatta”**

 

With a soft smile Mondatta releases Zenyatta’s leg and steps away from the bed and walking out of the room, leaving the bedroom door and any other door between himself and his lover open so he will be able to hear if Zen was to call out for him in case something was wrong.

 

He returns after a while with a bowl in his hand. Entering the bedroom he closes the door behind him before setting down the bowl on the bedside table. Zenyatta moves his head on the pillow, trying to take a peak at what Mondatta has brought with him but all he sees is the one unsuspicious bowl…and the smirk on his lover’s lips as he sits down on the edge of the bed. And that always meant that Zenyatta was in for a treat.

 

**“I want you to close your eyes now. Can you do that for me or do you need me to put a blindfold on?”**

 

**“I can do it without a blindfold”** , Zenyatta says as he moves his head to the side, closing his eyes and smiling softly.

Mondatta hums softly, reaching over to his lover’s face and letting his hand stroke down the bridge of his nose, letting it slide over Zenyatta’s lips, parting them slightly.

 

Pulling his hand away and reaching for the bowl of ice cubes in the bowl he takes one out, putting it between his fingers and then moving his arm so it was hovering over Zenyatta’s body. Waiting for a bit he feels the ice begin to melt and drops collect on his fingertips.

 

Zenyatta gasps softly when the first couple of cold water drops hit his skin, surprised by the sudden sensation and goosebumps starting to travel over his body. Just when his body has warmed up the first small drops do the next hit his skin, slightly to the side of the first one and he gasps again.

 

Mondatta watches Zenyatta in awe, the way his body reacts to the cold water already when the actual material was not even on his skin yet.

Chuckling when his lover shivers slightly he moves his hand down to place the ice cube on Zenyatta’s sternum.

 

The loud gasp this earns him is music to his ears and he can feel a pleasant shiver run down his spine, almost in time with the goosebumps travelling over Zenyatta’s body. Moving his hand slowly to one side he circles the ice around one of the man’s nipples, the skin around it breaking out in a slight shiver.

 

**“Ngh!”**

 

Zenyatta’s body arches off the bed when Mondatta moves the ice over the already slightly raised nipple, the bundle of nerves immediately hardening and making him groan and strain his arms against the bindings.

 

**“So responsive…”** , Mondatta muses, letting the ice swirl tight circles around the hard nub of nerves and as he broadens the circle he moves a thumb to flick over the wet bud, making Zenyatta moan and Arch off the bed.

 

Chuckling deeply Mondatta moves his hand away from Zenyatta’s body, the ice almost completely melted already. Reaching into the bowl and retrieving a new cube he sets it back down on Zenyatta’s sternum before moving to the neglected nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first one.

 

Once the second ice cube melted against Zenyatta’s skin, that was growing warmer by the minute with his body both trying to heat up the cold patches and the man’s growing arousal, Mondatta trails his fingers through the wetness left over on his lover’s skin. Leaning over and licking up the water he moves over to one nipple, flicking his tongue over the tight bundle of nerves before engulfing it with his mouth.

The gasp and surging of Zenyatta proves to Mondatta that the difference in temperature from the air to his warm mouth was enough to give him interesting sensations.

 

After repeating the entire process with another two ice cubes Mondatta places his fingers on Zenyatta’s lips, feeling the hot puff of breath against his cold digits.

Zenyatta had so far been good and kept his eyes closed, never knowing where Mondatta would set down the ice cube next. The older man did think that he deserved a reward for that.

 

**“Mhm, you’re being a good for me, Zenyatta. Look at you being so excited for me already”** , Mondatta purrs, leaning down to kiss Zenyatta’s lips, moving his hand down the man’s body and already feeling the heat radiating from his cock. The older man is obviously aware what the cold does to a man’s most private parts but just his cold fingertips would not be enough to kill Zenyatta’s already quite impressive erection.

 

Ignoring the arching of Zenyatta’s body and the low whine, Mondatta moves his hand to tease around the bobbing cock lying against his lover’s stomach. Leaning back again to be able to see what he was doing, he uses his free, warm hand to grasp the base of the cock, pointing it upwards before moving his cold index finger of the other finger up the underside of Zenyatta’s cock.

 

The low groan, turning into a moan would have been sign enough for Mondatta to repeat the movement until his own skin has warmed up again but the upwards surge of Zenyatta’s hips gave even more away.

 

**“Something you like, hm? Want me to do that again, Zenyatta?”** , he asks, moving his hand into the bowl of ice cubes to keep the skin cool.

His lover let out a breathless whine, nodding.

 

Once again Mondatta makes an dissatisfied noise, squeezing the base of Zenyatta’s cock.

**“Words, Zenyatta”** , he chides before stroking up his lover’s cock once before taking hold of the base again.

 

**“Ngh,…yes, please. Touch me, please….!”**


	4. Kinktober Day 4: Spanking - Gendatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Spanking - Gendatta (Genji Shimada x Mondatta Tekhartha)
> 
> Warnings: spanking, whipping, edging, dom/sub, verbal humiliation

The sound of the palm of a hand meeting the soft roundness of Genji’s ass fills the air in the rather spacious playroom, followed by a muffled groan and sharp intake of breath.

 

**“Have you forgotten about counting, pet?”** , Mondatta growls, taking hold of Genji’s ass and squeezing the red skin with his hand. Making the man squirm and groan in his bindings trying to escape the firm hold.

 

**“27!”** , Genji presses out between two shaking breaths. He wasn’t sure anymore if it was 26 or 27, his mind momentarily out of focus by the intensity of the pain in his ass. He hopes he got it right because he knows otherwise Mondatta will find a way to punish him for it. The firm squeeze of his flesh and disappointed sigh coming from behind him make Genji swallow heavily.

 

**“Wrong! 26. Are you now incapable of counting properly, hm? You really are useless”**

 

Mondatta lets out another disappointed sigh, letting go of Genji’s ass and stepping back slightly to look at the man standing in front of him, bound with his hands in the air and toes barely able to touch the ground.

 

**“Tsk, whatever am I to do with you? If you can’t even perform such a simple task as counting…”**

 

Genji whines low in his throat, trying to look behind himself and towards Mondatta. The humiliation of disappointing his master like this making the flush burn down his neck and cover his chest.

**“I am sorry, Sir. It will not happen again! I promise.”** , he speaks up, hoping to appease Mondatta with his words and maybe dull the force of the punishment that is sure to come.

 

Mondatta makes a dismissive sound at the back of his throat, stepping closer to Genji again and grabbing his hair, pulling it back so Genji can look at him. He ignored the pained whine his sub makes, pulling just a little harder, knowing Genji can take it.

 

**“Oh…I know it will not happen again. Because if it does I will leave you here and go out to find someone else to have fun with. Someone more competent than you, someone who can actually manage to count!”**

 

With that he shoves Genji’s head forwards, dismissing him and ignoring the pained whine of the man in favor of turning towards the small table he has laid out a couple of different toys and paddles. Humming deeply and dragging out the time for Genji to realize what his punishment would include. After a moment of stalling Mondatta reaches for the black flat squid whip he only recently bought.

 

Turning back around to look at Genji’s backside, he feels his cock twitch when he sees the redness of the man’s ass and he lets the whip glide through his hand, already excited to colour the rest of Genji’s body in beautiful red welts.

 

**“You will count, loud and clear. If you forget just a single number or make a mistake I will tie your cock and balls up, push a plug up your ass and leave you here. Do you understand?”**

 

Genji nods slowly, his scalp still tingling from the rough grip on his hair and he remembers to verbally reply to Mondatta when he hears the man take a deep breath behind him.

 

**“Yes, Sir, I understand. Count loud and clear. No mistakes”**

 

Mondatta denies Genji the praise of remembering basic rules, instead moving close enough towards Genji to let the whip softly fall against his back so he would know what to expect. The sharp intake of breath coming from his lover makes Mondatta chuckle. Genji was always so easy to excite.

Stepping slightly to the side of the man he pushes Genji’s head down against his chest, holding it there so he knew to keep it there.

 

The first smack of the whip against his back makes Genji cry out, biting his lip to breath through the pain before he calls out:  **“One!”**

Wondering how many more there are to come he tries to prepare himself for them, not being able to see when Mondatta raises his hand, the unknown factor exciting him further and he feels his cock bob between his legs, precome leaking from its tip.

 

\---------------------------------------

**“Seventeen!”** , Genji almost barks out, his breath coming in short gasps, his back burning and legs shaking beneath him. He can feel the tears beginning to build up, the pain slowly becoming too much and the teasing of his balls and cock in between hits making him weep and beg Mondatta to please let him come.

 

Raising the whip once more Mondatta brings it down on Genji’s already red ass, enjoying the way the man flinches and tries to move away, the pained whine slipping from him before the next number is called out.

Genji’s voice heavy with lust and pain, he sniffles slightly after calming himself down, hoping Mondatta doesn’t hear. Surely the man would be done soon, right?

Mondatta grins when he hears the sniffling from Genji, knowing his lover was at the breaking point. Reaching to the front of Genji he lets his blunt nails run down his chest and abs before grabbing his hard cock.

**“You want to come, hm pet? Do you believe you deserve to?”**

 

Genji can’t stop the tears from spilling as the sob is ripped from his lungs when Mondatta touches his cock. He’s so close, only a little bit missing for him to step over the edge and spilling his seed into Mondatta’s hand.

 

**“Yes, please. Sir, please, let me come.”**

 

Without replying Mondatta moves his hand down Genji’s cock, pinching his thumb and middle finger tightly around the base, preventing the man from coming for now. At the same time he grabs the whip tightly in his right hand, raising it and letting it down just above Genji’s ass once and immediately raising it to hit his ass full on one last time.

 

**“Nineteen!”**

**“TWENTY!”**

 

Genji cries out, sobbing loudly, feeling the tears run down his face and the pain of the sting travelling directly into his cock, pushing his hips forwards, trying to fuck into the hold on him, needing to come so desperately. His breath comes out uneven, his body shaking and the sobs wrecking his frame.

 

Mondatta lets the whip fall to the ground carefully, moving his free hand to lightly stroke over the red welts on Genji’s backside.

 

**“Shh, you’re my good boy, right Genji? My favorite toy”** , Mondatta purrs into Genji’s ear, feeling the shiver travel down his body. Without letting go of his lover’s cock he moves to stand in front of Genji, kissing his swollen lips and moving his free hand to stroke over his wet cheeks.

 

**“You’ve been so good for me. Proving to me that my little toy can count. I think you deserve a reward after all…”**

 

With those words whispered against Genji’s lips, he moves the tight hold on the base of the man’s cock slowly towards the top of the cock. Letting go slowly and teasing the tip with his thumb.

 

**“Come for me, pet”**

 

Needing no further words, the praise and intense sensation on his cock make Genji seize up, his body tensing and with a loud moan, throwing his head back, he comes in strong hot spurts into the hand of his lover who slowly strokes him through it, constantly teasing the underside of his tip, milking every last drop of come from him.


	5. Kinktober Day 5: Sadism/Masochism - Gendatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Sadism/Masochism - Gendatta (Genji Shimada x Mondatta Tekhartha)
> 
> Warnings: shibari, cbt, cock cage, humiliation, spanking, dom/sub

Genji has already squirming on every seat he has been on today, the tightness around his cock a constant pressure. It has taken all of his will not to constantly reach between his legs to try and adjust himself in his pants. Not that it would have given him any release or eased any of the pressure, the chastity device tightly screwed on. The plug Mondatta had put into him wasn’t the biggest one they had in their collection, but it was enough to be a constant reminder of something being  _ there _ . Especially when Genji shifted in his place he felt the toy brush against his prostate and his cock made a desperate attempt of getting hard, twitching.

 

The fact that his lover made him go commando beneath his jeans didn’t help, the only thing beneath his clothes being a delicate pattern of shibari. One rope went between his cheeks and held the plug firmly in place, coming up the other side and framing his caged cock before going up his chest and forming a pattern around his nipples and pectoral muscles. Another, much thinner rope, wrapped around the base of Genji’s balls. Tight enough so that he’s clearly feeling something and yet not in any danger of cutting of circulation since he had been wearing it for some time.

 

After almost an entire day of going about his business in daily life Genji finally arrives back home he sets his jacket and keys down before walking into the kitchen in which Mondatta has already started cooking their dinner.

Stepping up behind his lover, Genji leans up to place a kiss at the back of the man’s neck, nibbling at the soft skin, humming low.

 

**“Hey~”** , he purrs into Mondatta’s ear before moving his arms around the man’s chest and pushing his crotch against his lover’s ass. A breathless gasp escapes his lips when he tenses his muscles and the plug shifts inside of him. Still he slowly begins grinding his caged cock against Mondatta’s ass.

 

**“Hello Genji”** , Mondatta replies, his voice even, his composure in no way compromised by the way his lover was pressing himself against his ass, clearly needy. He carefully finishes cutting the vegetable he’s holding in one hand before setting down the knife and wiping his hands on a nearby kitchen towel. Grabbing Genji’s arms around him he opens them with gentle force, enough so that he is able to turn around.

 

Seeing Genji in front of him, his cheeks slightly flushed and lips parted panting softly, brings a smile to Mondatta’s lips. It is only fleeting since he can soon feel Genji move his hands down his body, pawing at his trousers.

**“What do you think you are doing exactly?”**

 

Mondatta’s voice is calm and collected and it makes a shiver travel down Genji’s back and the pressure on his cock grows painful, the flesh trying to fill with blood from the excitement and thrill of being with his lover like this.

 

**“Please, Mondatta. I’ve been good all day. Please,…I wanna come. Please”** , Genji whines low, his hands moving to Mondatta’s crotch and massaging his lover’s soft cock through the fabric. He wants to feel Mondatta’s cock inside of him instead of the plug, he’s stretched enough…his mind providing him with pictures of him bend over the dining table, Mondatta fucking into him roughly, his own cock hanging heavy, fully erect between his legs.

 

The pressure of the twitch of his caged cock is barely registered when suddenly Mondatta moves. Using one hand to push away Genji’s hands from his crotch he raises the second one to slap Genji’s face with the palm of his hand, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing slightly in the room around him.

 

Genji slowly raises a hand up to his cheek, the skin stinging and feeling warm to the touch. His breath coming faster when the pain travels down his spine and collects at the bottom of his stomach, his cock now pressing tightly against the cage.

 

**“You will behave yourself, Genji. I thought I trained you better than this…I am disappointed”** , Mondatta says, his voice heavy with dissatisfaction. His hand settles on Genji’s shoulder

 

Genji swallows heavily, realizing Mondatta has switched his ‘role’ from lover to master and that he was now walking on thin ice.

**“I am sorry, Sir. I just…it’s been so long…I’ve been good all day, I promise…please. Please let me come”**

 

Genji realizes that his begging was exactly the wrong thing to do when Mondatta moves his hand from his shoulder, up his neck and instead up cupping his cheek he grabs a handful of Genji’s hair, pulling his head back so that he was staggering backwards.

The pain in his scalp makes him yelp, one arm instinctively reaching up to take hold of Mondatta’s wrist, while he’s being both pushed and pulled backwards until the back of his legs hit the edge of their dining table.

 

**“Now you’re begging like a cheap whore…just because you can’t get your pathetic dick hard you forget your training? Is that how it is?”** , Mondatta asks, not expecting any answer as he roughly shoves Genji backwards, releasing his hair.

 

Ignoring the low whine coming from his lover Mondatta steps back a little, looking at Genji.

**“Strip.”**

Genji staggers slightly backwards, bracing himself on the table and breathing heavily, his scalp burning and his vision slightly blurry. Looking back up at Mondatta he hears the command and without more thought of where they currently were and that Mondatta had been starting to prepare dinner he starts pulling off his shirt, revealing the first part of the knot work on his body.

Once Genji steps out of his trousers and pulls off his second sock he moves to fold his clothes neatly together into a pile, putting it down on a nearby chair before standing in front of Mondatta again, legs slightly spread, arms behind his back and head bowed down, looking at the ground. The red rope in stark contrast to his pale skin framing his well-toned body nicely.

 

Mondatta hums softly, pleased that Genji is at least able to follow such a basic command. He admires his rope work for a moment before stepping close to Genji, reaching up to pinch one nipple between his thumb and index finger until he can hear his lover groan in pain.

Moving his second hand to the neglected nipple, he pinches it as well, pulling at them and enjoying the way Genji squirms but makes no move to speak or pull away.

 

Looking down between them he sees Genji’s caged cock twitching, straining against the plastic enclosure.

**“Oh you poor thing, that looks quite painful. A shame you can’t behave and have in no way earned to have it taken off. Considering everything I should actually have you keep it on for another day…”** , Mondatta muses, letting go of one of Genji’s nipples, dragging his fingernails over the man’s muscular stomach to the caged cock, taking it into his palm. Touching the tip of the cage draws out a string of precome, connecting the tip of his finger to the plastic. 

 

Genji groans in pain as his nipples are getting pinched and he shivers when Mondatta drags his nails down his body, taking hold of his cock. He bites his bottom lip to keep himself from begging or making any other comments that would more than likely make his situation worse than it already is.

 

Letting go of both Genji’s nipple and his cock, Mondatta steps back from the young man to admire his body.

**“Turn around and put your upper body on the table; spread your legs”**

 

Genji doesn’t need to hear those words twice, still vary as to what exactly his punishment for his behavior would be. And the way he has to move right now makes him break out in goosebumps. Presenting himself like this can mean all sorts of things. Lying his upper body down on the wooden table he puts his arm under his head to cushion it, spreading his legs.

 

His loud gasp turns into a moan when Genji feels Mondatta’s hands against his balls, slowly twisting them in his palm, his thumb pressing against the plug being held in place by the rope. Just when Genji relaxes himself, soothed into believing Mondatta is content to play with him like this for a moment, does his lover close his palm around his balls, squeezing them tightly and making Genji howl in pain. The already tied up skin growing even tighter.

Only after several seconds does Mondatta stop his squeezing, stroking over the clean-shaven skin of his lover’s balls, listening to him breath in heavily for a moment until he calmed himself down.

Wrapping his index finger and thumb around the base where the thin rope had been placed, Mondatta slowly pulls the balls backwards.

 

Genji’s legs begin to shake and he moves his arms to grip the edge of the table with his hands, knuckles soon turning white. His bottom lip almost raw from trying to muffle his sounds.

 

While keeping the pull and the tension going for a couple more moments, Mondatta strokes over Genji’s cheek with his free hand, before slowly easing off the pull and letting go of his lover’s balls.

 

**“Don’t think I am already done with you, Genji. This is only the beginning”** , Mondatta murmurs, straightening up from behind Genji and moving back to the counter where the vegetables lay forgotten for now, reaching for one of their wooden spoons that they use for cooking.

Turning back around towards his lover he smiles at the sight in front of him before tapping Genji’s balls lightly with the wooden spoon, while he manipulates the base of the toy with his free hand.


	6. Kinktober Day 6: Daddy, Cock Worship - Dragonhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Daddy, Cock Worship - Dragonhardt (Reinhardt Wilhelm x Genji Shimada)
> 
> Warnings: dd/lb, dirty talk, oral sex

Reinhardt has never understood people who call their lovers “Daddy”. Why would you want to think of your partner as a family member?

That was before he met Genji. A young and wild spirit who turned out to be quite a brat when it came to their personal life, constantly teasing Reinhardt with flashes of skin or a lewd comment.

 

He had always been a dominant force when it came to his sex life but Genji...oh Genji brought out an entirely different side of him.

Dominating Genji and showing him his place, a place for any cheeky brat, now makes Reinhardt’s cock twitch in his pants just by thinking about the way Genji glows with pride every time he can please his…Daddy.   
  


\---------------------------

**“Now, now…I know you can do it, Genji. Come on, take that cock into your mouth”** , Reinhardt murmurs, grabbing a handful of Genji’s hair and pushing the young man back up and pressing his hard cock against Genji’s lips. He’s been stalling with kissing down the length of it, licking and sucking at his balls while on hand massages the skin just behind them, every once in a while sneaking further back and teasing his hole.

 

As pleasant as this was, Reinhardt had told Genji to suck him, not play with his balls. And boys who wouldn’t listen, needed to be punished.

 

**“Suck it boy! Or you can be sure that cock goes nowhere near where you so desperately want it”**

 

The whine he hears from Genji is a sure sign that the young man is already aching for him, wanting him to fill his hole and fuck him. But Reinhardt gave him a task and if he was not able to perform he would not get his treat.

 

Finally Genji opens his mouth, licking the spongy tip of the cock in front of him, wrapping his lips around it and sucking, enjoying the low growl coming from the much larger man. He knows he’s good at this and he’s going to give his best to please his lover.

 

Taking in more of Rein’s cock, slowly moving down the length and gagging slightly he hums softly around the flesh, enjoying the way the cock twitches in his mouth.

Reinhardt’s hold on Genji’s hair slowly gets less, now only guiding the man slightly with the pressure of his palm. He knows Genji can take almost all of his length but it takes him a little while to work up to that. Watching the man hum around his cock, sucking and licking it like it’s the best treat he’s ever had makes him groan.

 

**“Damn, you’re so good at that…such a good cock-sucking boy, Genji. You want Daddy’s cock so much, don’t you? Want to feel it up your hole, spreading you. Want me to use your little boy-hole for my pleasure?!”**

 

Genji can’t help but moan, letting the cock slip from his mouth, his hips grinding against Reinhardt’s leg, his cock hard in his pants and leaking pre-come. He knows Reinhardt had thought it weird at first, calling himself Daddy but now that they both comfortably settled in their roles he wouldn’t want to miss it.

 

**“Yes, Daddy, please. I want your cock so badly. I need you to use my tight hole for your pleasure!”**

 

**“Show me how much you want it, boy. Come on, suck that cock, make it nice and wet”** , Reinhardt orders, pushing Genji back up his shaft and angling his cock to slip between those swollen lips. He knows Genji is wearing the plug he’s asked him to put in before coming over to his place, so they wouldn’t need to spend time on preparing him. That thought, plus the feeling of Genji grinding against his leg, sucking his dick like it was the last thing he’d ever be allowed to do makes his balls draw closer to his body. The man was too good at what he was doing.

 

Feeling his tip brush against the back of Genji’s throat he grabs the man’s hair and pushes him onto it even more, feeling the spasms of his throat around him, hearing him gag before pulling him off and using the hand on the base of his cock to smear the tip of it over Genji’s lips.

Moving that hand up his length, stroking himself for a moment while giving Genji time to catch his breath, he lays his cock flat against his stomach.

 

**“Come on, boy, lick those balls, boy”**

 

Even though the instruction is clear Genji takes his time to lick and kiss all the way down Reinhardts cock, spreading the man’s thighs with his hands before he starts licking those offered balls, swirling his tongue around them, sucking one into his mouth.

 

Groaning and sliding down the couch slightly, he pets Genji’s head, smiling down on him and enjoying the sight offered to him.

 

**“Good boy”**


	7. Kinktober Day 7: Praise-kink - Genyadatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Praise-kink - Genyadatta (Genji Shimada x Zenyatta Tekhartha x Mondatta Tekhartha)
> 
> Warnings: fluff

Genji has slowly been able to adapt to his new life at the monastery. It has taken him a while to get used to the routines, to the calm way the monks go about their business…and the tasks he has been assigned to do. Obviously still struggling with his own demons when he had arrived, together with Zenyatta he has been able to start working through his past once he opened up to the omnic.

 

And yet meditation was still something the cyborg was struggling with. His mind going back to the dark places of his past as soon as he begins to calm his mind and focus on his breathing. Zenyatta has been patient with Genji but his own frustration was beginning to rise and instead of feeling more at peace with himself he always ended up training in the open courtyard until his body and mind felt exhausted enough so he could go about his tasks.

 

The fact that Genji has started to notice the subtle way Zenyatta shifted whenever he fell into meditation didn’t help with him being able to concentrate. His heart rate picking up whenever he was able to watch the omnic in front of him undisturbed. What Genji didn’t know was that Mondatta, who sometimes joined them for mediation, has indeed noticed the way Genji’s gaze kept lingering on the younger omnic whenever he powered down slightly, a sure sign that the omnic was deep in meditation.

 

Mondatta has been surprised at his own slowly developing feelings for the man that has joined their ranks. After the initial rough time they had with each other, the omnic was now able to watch him blossom and change. Becoming more at peace with himself and happier.

 

He admitted his feelings for Genji to Zenyatta one day, when his student had confessed his own affection for the cyborg. They have both agreed on not pressuring the man into anything and keeping their feelings to themselves until Genji would be more at peace with himself. But Mondatta found it harder and harder to keep himself back when he was able to watch Genji progress so much.

Something Mondatta has been able to notice with Genji is how well the man responds to praise of any kind, even just finishing simple tasks like arriving on time for a meditation session. Sharing his observation with Zenyatta has lead the two of them to try and make Genji more comfortable with the idea of the two omnics doting on him, praising him whenever he did something that earned that praise.

 

What neither of the two omnics know is that Genji has been eyeing not only Zenyatta, during his meditations and life with the monks, but Mondatta as well. Both omnics becoming the centerpiece, his foundation for his new life and the anchors that keep him in the now and oftentimes keep him from slipping back into the bad memories of his past.

But even though Genji has slowly accepted that he developed not only a crush on Zenyatta but Mondatta as well, he thinks he doesn’t deserve either of them.

 

And how could Genji ever admit to the way their praise make him feel? It has been so long since anyone has spoken kind words to him, much less praise. His entire life he was constantly reminded about being the second son, supposed to be second best in anything and let Hanzo have the spotlight. Nothing he did has ever been enough for his family.

 

It started with just a shiver running down his spine every time Zenyatta praised him for the right stance during one of their sparring sessions. Until one day they were sitting in one of the smaller rooms for meditation and Zenyatta’s synth had dropped low enough to be a whisper, praising Genji for passing the first breathing exercise. Without noticing it himself, Genji’s breathing had hitched, ruining his exercise but he didn’t care. Not with the way that praise had made him tingle all over, a warmth spreading through his body and settling in his midsection.

 

Their session had ended with Genji running off to burn his energy somewhere else, this time not because of the way his frustration has risen. He had needed to cool his head…and body from that experience and come to terms with the way the omnics were affecting him.

 

After Zenyatta spoke to Mondatta about the incident they both decided on pushing their luck, hoping that Zenyatta had been able to read Genji’s response the right way. They planned for Mondatta to join them for their next meditation session, hoping to be able to talk to Genji and confess their feelings.

 

The next time Genji meets with Zenyatta for meditation he is surprised to see a third mat on the ground and can’t help the little smile on his lips when he realizes that Mondatta is most likely going to join them. The cyborg always does enjoy their shared sessions the most.

 

**“I see you have already figured out who will be joining us today?”** , Zenyatta asks, his own voice light and happy when he sees Genji’s smile.

 

**“I am sure Mondatta will be here shortly, shall we begin?”**

 

Without waiting for a response Zenyatta slowly floats over to one of the meditation mats, lowering himself onto it with his legs crossed, waiting for Genji to join him.

Zenyatta reaches out his hands, palms up, after Genji joins him on the spot in front of him offering the man a point of contact for their session.

 

Slowly Genji reaches out, placing his own hand into the larger ones of the omnic, feeling the warmth from the metal against the skin of his left hand. Taking a deep breath, looking at Zenyatta’s face one last time, he slowly closes his eyes, releasing the air from his lungs slowly and starting to focus on his breathing and the soft vibrations that come from Zenyatta’s hands, calming his mind.

Mondatta steps into the room quietly, not wanting to alert Genji to his presence yet. Looking down at his student and the cyborg, he feels his forehead arrays light up in the equivalent of a smile.

 

Nodding at Zenyatta he walks next to Genji, to the only free meditation spot available and lowers himself down onto it, as close to Genji as possible, without actually brushing against him yet.

 

**“You are already doing so good with your exercises, Genji. I am so proud of you”**

 

His synth dropped low to only a whisper, Mondatta watches Genji react to his words. The man freezes up, his back straightening before relaxing again and a shiver running down the man’s body before a low whine slips from his lips. His hands twitch in the soft hold Zenyatta has pulled them into.

 

**“You’ve made such great progress. You’ve already changed so much…Zenyatta agrees with me on this. We both believe you deserve a reward for that.”**

 

Genji can’t help another little whimper slip from his lips, his body heating up from Mondatta’s words. Slowly he opens his eyes to look at Zenyatta at first before looking around the room to find Mondatta seated next to him. A gasp slips from him when Mondatta reaches out to place a warm hand against Genji’s thigh.

 

**“Genji…”**

Zenyatta’s voice makes Genji move his gaze back to the other omnic, his eyes wide and breathing going a little faster. Was this really happening right now? Were Mondatta and Zenyatta really suggesting what he thought they were? That couldn’t be! He was only…Genji.

 

**“…we both admit to being quite fond of you. We do not expect anything from you. Nothing has to changed, but wish for you to know that you are always welcome here with us”**

 

Genji slowly blinks, looking from Zenyatta to Mondatta, who only nods slowly, his hand squeezing his thigh softly.

Pulling one hand free from Zenyatta’s soft grasp he places it over Mondatta’s and squeezes it carefully. Taking a shuddering breath he closes his eyes before speaking up.

 

**“I-…I admit….I am quite fond of you too”** , Genji whispers, a shy smile sneaking its way on his lips, his heart beating fast in his chest and for the first time since he fought with his brother does he feel truly  _ alive _ .

 


End file.
